1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of surface treatment for a fishing tackle part made of alloy steel containing chrome.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, line guides for fishing rods, particularly snake guides (S-shaped guides) have mainly been made of alloy steel containing chrome, such as stainless steel, because of its water and salt resistance. However, in the case of snake guides made of stainless steel, the stainless steel wire used must be quite thick to ensure that the guide itself is strong, adding unwanted weight to the rod. Recently, remarkable improvements have been made in the lightness of materials such as graphite used in fishing rods and rods are becoming lighter, but little improvement has been seen in the line guides attached to the rods, particularly snake guides, and there is room for improved lightness.
Other examples of metal fishing tackle parts include reels and reel seats. These are usually made of brass, stainless steel, aluminum based alloy, etc., but the surface strength of these materials is not yet adequate and there is room for improved resistance. Also, if the surface strength of other metal parts used in reels, such as screws, gears, axles, bearings, ratchets, etc., could be improved, the life of the reel itself would be extended.
Further examples of metal fishing tackle parts include the bobbin holders used in fly tying, where there is a problem with the smoothness of the tip of the metallic pipe through which the silk thread passes, which can cause the thread to break. To reduce this problem, ceramic pipe is being used instead. However, if the tip of the metallic pipe could be smoothened by a simple and inexpensive treatment, bobbin holders made from metallic pipe would be easier to work with.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive method of surface treatment capable of improving the strength and smoothness of fishing tackle parts made of alloy steel containing chrome.